


Home, Sweet Home

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Benny and Dean have a pretty sweet life, all things considered.For DeanBenny Love Week.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Home, Sweet Home

It’s not often they get to sleep in, which makes it all the more precious when it does happen.

Even more unusual is Dean waking up with Benny snoring next to him - the vampire doesn’t sleep much, so it’s a treat to sneak out of bed and get things going before he’s up and about. Maybe get him some breakfast in bed, for once.

Dean starts some coffee and throws one of the bottles of blood into the bottle warmer (microwaving, as it turns out, is not a good idea) before contemplating breakfast items Benny can stomach.

He’s halfway to a toasted bagel with cream cheese for himself and smoked salmon for Benny when Benny makes his way into the kitchen, smiling sleepy and half lidded, still in his boxers.

“I was just getting you breakfast, babe,” Dean says with a grimace.

Benny smiles wide and lazy. “I can still enjoy it from here. Can I help?”

“No way, you cook every day, all the time. Let me get it for once.”

He serves the blood in Benny’s bat mug - a gift from Sam - and steals a kiss.

It only takes a few more minutes to present breakfast with a flourish.

Gordon Ramsey, he is not. But he makes a mean lox bagel if he does say so himself. Even if Benny can only enjoy the lox.

“Does it bore you?” Dean asks, looking around at their very normal kitchen in their very normal house.

Benny raises an eyebrow.

Dean shrugs, tries to pretend it’s no big deal. “The normalcy. I mean, it’s not quite the picket fence, two and a half kids thing, but it’s a far cry from your vampirate days.”

Benny chuckles. “Nah, _cher._ I can’t imagine a better morning than this, right here.”

“Yeah?” Dean takes a gulp of coffee to hide the no doubt ridiculous grin he can feel coming on.

“Absolutely. Only thing better’s if we head back to bed when we’re done here. I feel like there’s some unfinished business, there. What do you think?”

Dean grins. “I could be convinced.”

They don’t get back out of bed until dusk, and it’s about as perfect a day as any Dean could have imagined.


End file.
